Gear devices for fitting to a drive shaft are already known in various embodiments.
For example, toothed rod gear devices are used in greenhouses in order to move glass leaves which are connected to one end of the toothed rod into different pivot positions, in particular, into a closed position and into a completely open position.
Often, a whole series of toothed rod gear devices are arranged on a drive shaft in order to consequently be able to operate a large number of glass leaves which are each connected to an end of a respective toothed rod of the toothed rod gear.